


Building a Relationship

by Kevyon, LittleKarma



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Protectiveness, one shots, parental figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevyon/pseuds/Kevyon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKarma/pseuds/LittleKarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of one shots that go threw how Sean and Han become such close friends. So pretty much what my sister and I think was left out of the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building a Relationship

Sean let out a huff as he searched for his jacket around the garage before he had to head out. He wasn't exactly thrilled with having to go home but, he knew if he didn't go back there would be hell. His dad had already threatened to kick him back to the states once, no need for a repeat.  
Han looked at the younger male as he held the jacket loosely in one hand, "Looking for some thing Sean?" He watched as Sean didn’t even turn to look at him.  
"Yeah, need ta find my jacket. Gotta get home before Dad kills me" He said laying down to look under the Evo. Han had to contain a snort at the boys search how did he think he had lost it under the car. Well, might as well have a little fun with the kid.  
"Oh... So what happens if you can't find it then?" Han asked innocently holding the thing behind his back childishly.  
"I better be running to the train station or I'm gonna be cold" he said, "and come up with a good lie" this had Han quirking an eyebrow in his mind what would be need to lie about, really the jacket was old probably pulled off a good will rack for about $10 or less. Well, he might as well take the opportunity where he could get it.  
"Ah... So it'll give me a chance to teach you to drive then," Han said grinning cheekily as he leaned over the railing dangling the jacket over the southern boy's head.  
"Damn it, where was that damn thing" he asked standing up and jumping for the jacket, “and I know how ta drive”  
“On the couch where you left it, now get in my car." H said with a shrug.  
"Fine...which couch?" he asked as he headed over towards the RX, looking over his shoulder. He watched Han for a moment before giving up on that answer.  
"Keys" Sean called holding up his hand, might as well let him see how he drives.  
"Passenger seat you. And the couch in the bar." Han said tossing the keys anyway and giving the answer now that he had thought about it himself.  
"...so I'm not driving...why'd you give me the keys?" he asked in confusion unlocking one of the door.  
"So you can open the doors," Han said coming down the stairs with a cheeky smile, "now get in before you catch a cold."  
He rolled his eyes and tossed the keys back before he slid into the seat relaxing.  
"You know you can just drop me at the train station right?" Sean asked quickly covering the yawn that is trying to escape him. He liked Han, and the last thing he wanted was to be considered the pain in the ass kid by him.  
"Nope, in case you fall asleep on the ride, that and me driving will be faster." Han replied with a shrug, he could tell the kid was dead tired. And it was a trait he had picked up from Dom in never letting his own out of his site until he was sure they were alright.  
"I wouldn't fall asleep on the damn train" he said shooting han a look but nodding anyway. He didn’t want to fight on this, and besides it was nice almost to have some one want him to make it home ok.  
"You know you would so shut up and buckle up," Han said snorting as he climbed into the drivers seat and took the keys from Sean.  
Sean clicked the seat belt in place and laid his head back. His eyes getting heavy as he moved with the car complete at ease in a way he hadn’t been since he was a little kid.  
Han smirked looking over at the now sleeping teen. He honestly looked kind of cute like that, less like the dumb ass kid that had wrecked Mona.


End file.
